


Frost

by squidswin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Benders, Gen, Kingdoms, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidswin/pseuds/squidswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years after the death of Princess Odette, her younger sister, Elijah slowly begins to accept that Odette might be dead after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

A delicate layer of ice had formed over the blanket of snow, crunching under every footstep. The surface of the water than ran under the bridges was smokey, and white steam misted over the crowd as they exhaled, fading into the air around them. Many of the men, women and children in the crowd had long, black hair, with startling pale skin, but every then and now, a shock of blonde or auburn hair was seen. They were usually last in the crowd, since the Natives felt as though they did not need to mourn as the rest of the city did; however, they had always joined the group, praying over the casket and in the tomb, mourning as though she had been one of them.  
King Henry Cornwall and his wife, Queen Whitney, sons, Prince Edward, Marcus, David and Patrick, and daughter, Princess Elijah, were at the front of the crowd, leading them to the large icy tomb that separated the town from the beginning of the tundra, or the "White Death", as many people called it. They were all clad-in-black, a color which Queen Whitney has not stepped out of in ten years. Her pain was evident on her face; she had been crying ever since this morning, wallowing in her grief. She leaned heavily against King Henry, pressing a black mitten to her face. Elijah had come close to breaking down, but she couldn't cry for Odette. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, because crying would be accepting that she was gone forever, and even after ten years, Elijah still expected Odette to burst into her room to take Elijah sledding, or to go swimming. Her brother's had slowly began to cry, one by one, tears trailing down their faces, their shame and sorrow pushing them to sob. Patrick was, without a doubt, the worst. He was the closest in age to Odette, and her death had hit him the hardest out of his brothers. A large, fiery scar decorated his right cheek, distorting the large, deep blue tattoo on the same cheek. Parts of it flared purple, while others ran into each other, making the tattoo smeared.  
A similar looking scar swirled on Elijah's arm, the skin a dull pink, instead of the vibrant pale. They both received their scars during their attempts to rescue Odette, their scars a permanent reminder of their failure. Elijah was ordered from that day forward that she must cover the scar, be it with wraps or sleeves. Patrick had to be dismissed from his mother's audience, since his scar reminded her of the day she tried so hard to forget. 

They have reached the stone steps to the Silver Tomb. It shined with all of its might, a gleaming town of beauty that stood as a symbol for burning hate and passionate sorrow. They began their climb up the many steps, since the Silver Tomb held all of the royal family that has past away. With each new King, a new story was added onto the tomb, and the previous King's tomb would be sealed up. Each tomb was built with the "Snow Stone", the special stone that was found strictly in the Water kingdom. It glittered in the sun like snow does, earning the special stone its name. The three other kingdoms constantly tried to trade with the Water Kingdom for this stone, but it has never been allowed to leave the kingdom’s borders.  
When Elijah had made it to the doorway of the tomb, she felt a hot pinch behind her eyes. She told herself that she must not cry, she can not cry, crying would be accepting Odette’s death, and Elijah just knew Odette couldn’t be dead. Something told her that Odette was still out there, despite the body resting inside of the casket within the tomb.  
She could hear her mother beginning to sob in front of her, and she could barely hear her father consoling her mother quietly. They strode towards the casket, her mother’s sobs turning into wails, turning into pure screams of sorrow. They stood on one side of the casket, the crown gathering on the other. A small child cried, and a few women sniffled.  
The floor, walls, and ceiling glittered from the pure white stone, making the light blue color of the casket strike out against the glittering stone. A hand slipped into Elijah’s, and Patrick stood on her left, staring blankly at the portrait of Odette.  
King Henry began to talk, but Elijah could not hear him. She was thousands of miles away, it seemed like. Her heart was slowly drowning in the pain of losing her sister. It flooded every part of her body, the blood stains, the tears, the grief, the horror, all rushing to her. She panicked, then ran out of the tomb, pushing through the crowd. She could hear her family calling out to her in shock, but she kept on running. Tears began to stream down her face, leaving salty trails of sorrow behind. She ran through the empty streets, silently begging for some sort of release.  
The hollow thump of horse hooves followed Elijah, men calling out to her. She looked behind her, and four men on horses were going down the street behind her. They clashed through the street, dodging walkways of the stone houses on either side of them. Elijah ducked into a side alley, and watching the men go by. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She tucked the fly-aways of her long black hair behind her ears, before turning towards the rest of the alley, gasping when she bumped into the person that was right in front of her.  
“Princess Elijah… isn’t there somewhere you should be?” He sneered, placing the head of his trident next to the right side of her head. He leaned over, using the handle as support, and looked at her down his nose.  
“What do you want?” She snarled, sitting up. He laughed.  
“I want nothing. I was just sent here to take you home.” He said, smirking at her. “I saw that you had to run.” He stood back up, and offered her his hand. She pushed it away from her, stood up, and glared at him.  
“What if I don’t want to go home?” She hissed, taking a step back from the mysterious person. He laughed again, and stepped closer. He stuck the head of his trident behind her, and held his face nose-to-nose to hers.  
“That’s a problem, now, isn't it?” He murmured, before stepping away from her. She looked up to him; it never struck her how tall he is until now. His amber eyes locked onto her sapphire blue eyes, his wave of black hair falling into his face.  
“It might be for you.” She whispered, then kicked his trident away, ducked under his arms, and ran. The ocean was relatively close to this point; she knew where she could hide at the docks. Hanging a left, she ducked onto another alley, dodging around the dirty steps of houses and large trash cans. She glanced back; the strange man was no where in sight. She leapt over a lone cart, crying out when her foot got caught by something. She fell, landing on the frozen ground with a painful thud. As she sat up, two shadows caught her attention.  
Two more strange men advanced on her, one laughing evilly.  
“Lookie here… Some prey has wandered into our mists…” He said, wheezing. The other was slapping a roughly shaped club into his hand, his face blank.  
Elijah stood up, leaning back onto her left leg, her right extended. Her right fist shot forwards, and her left stayed closer to her body. The two smiled at each other, quickening their pace. Elijah’s heart thumped loudly in her throat. She hasn't faced combat in a while, despite her rank in the army. She trained weekly with her troops, but somehow, these men seemed like they could overcome her easily.  
She slunk backwards, the men only quickening their pace. Elijah looked around the alley, noticing some crates she had not seen earlier. She lunged, and the men dived forward. She beat them to the crates, leaping up them in a fluid moment. She was now on the rooftops of the small stone houses, and she ran, jumping from one house to the other, heading towards the taller houses. The men followed behind her, one of the side of the alley. They quickly gained distance, hurrying.  
Elijah stumbled, her left leg stuck in a cast of ice. The men smirked, one hurrying forward to bind Elijah with ropes. She waved her arms down, hoping to unfreeze the ice, but it stuck; apparently, the man was a much stronger bender. They both chuckled, the one trying to bind Elijah laughing as she tried to push him away. She flung ice towards him, but that only make him laugh more.  
“Leather hide protects from ice kid.” He said, managing to grab hold of Elijah’s hand.  
“Go away!” She shouted, kicking upwards with her other leg. The dull thunk told her she hit the man’s nose, but a piercing pain cut into her leg. The ice was stabbing into it, and a wave of warm blood stained the ice red. The man doubled over, swearing loudly, while his partner glared at Elijah.  
“Someone! Help!” She screamed. The ice cut deeper into her thigh, and she let out a shriek of pain.  
“Anyone!” She cried out, wildly looking around her. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she shrieked again, another wave of blood running down her thigh.  
The man turned back to face her, clutching his nose.  
“You’ll pay for this, you little-” He murmured, when his partner yelped. The ice fell away from Elijah’s leg, and two arms caught her as she stumbled on her weak leg. She was suddenly being carried away, the mysterious person from before glancing behind him.  
“Duncan!” He yelled, and a griffon burst into the air next to them, a woman clutching onto the ropes that connected to his beak.  
“He took too long!” The woman yelled at the man, and the griffon turned a liquidy black eye towards them, squawking.  
“Hang on tightly.” The man murmured to Elijah, who gave him a look of disbelief. Was he really going to jump? Elijah let out a cry as the man jumped, swinging one arm around the woman’s waist, the other around Elijah, just under her knees. She cried out as the skin was pulled on her leg, but it ended quickly; she was pulled onto the griffon, and the man sat behind her, clutching onto the woman’s waist, around Elijah. They soared upwards, Elijah gasping to keep from crying outright.  
“What… the… hell…” She gasped, before clutched onto the woman in front of her.  
“Hang on tightly, he’s going higher.” The woman said, and the griffon soared higher into the air, with a loud squawk. The griffon glided upwards, and the woman sighed.  
“You don’t have to fix me with a death grip.” She said, tapping Elijah’s hands.  
“Oh, sorry.” Elijah murmured, relaxing her arms. They were high above the city now, heading straight towards the castle.  
“I didn't mean to frighten you by jumping.” The man said, and Elijah shrugged.  
“It was only painful. My leg…” She said, glancing down at the wound. It had stopped bleeding, but it was still fairly bloody looking. She sighed, looking back into the man’s eyes.  
“You must be from Dor’Kalin, am I right?” She asked him, and he nodded.  
“I left after a bounty was placed on me.” He said. Elijah nodded.  
“A bounty? If you’re a criminal, then what are you doing in my kingdom?” She snarled, her eyes turning into chips of ice.  
“I bend blue fire. I wouldn't have left if it was a choice.” He hissed back, glaring into her eyes. The amber flecks seemed to burn with hatred.  
“Blue fire…?” Elijah questioned, her eyes softening.  
“Yes. Some reason, there are some of us who can weld blue fire. We’re not different, but the King wanted us rounded up or dead. As you can imagine, I left, so they put a heavy price on my head.” He said, his face stony. He avoided Elijah’s eyes.  
“It’s nothing to worry about Princess. Just a mutation.” He added after a few moments of heavy silence.  
“We’re almost to the castle Princess.” The woman said, pointing out the highest tower. Elijah shook her head.  
“I do not wish to return. I… I don’t want to go there anymore.” She said, hiding her face. The castle loomed in the distance, a cold, harsh reminder of the family she ran from. She glared at the top tower, her heart stony.  
“We have to take you back, King’s orders.” The woman said, and they swooped down, Elijah’s stomach dropping with the motion.  
“Why do you have a griffon here? Aren't they native to Aer?” Elijah asked, and the woman shrugged.  
“He’s not really mine. He’s… a friend’s. Who took too long to get ready, so I took the griffon to fetch you.” The woman said in a manner that suggested that the topic was now closed. They glided through the air in silence, the fly-aways of Elijah's hair whipping around her face. The woman who sat in front of her had her hair wound into a tight braid that circled her head. The thin, white-blonde strands suggested that she was from Aer.  
“We’ll be at the castle soon Princess. We’ll leave you in the courtyard. I’m sure a brother of yours will be there to collect you.” The woman said. Elijah did not respond, but looking down at the city that was sprawled out below her. The funnel service must have ended, since many people were out and about in the streets. Royal guards were stationed at the corner of every street, watching the people go about their business. The griffon began to swoop down lower and lower, every drop increasing Elijah’s worry. She began to tightly grip the woman again, hiding her face in the woman’s shoulder blades.  
They landed with a small bump, and one of Elijah’s brothers hurried forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
“You!” He gasped when he saw the man. The man simply glared back at him, before sliding off the griffon, and offering his arms to Elijah. She slid down, and gave him a searching look.  
“Forget you ever saw us. Never speak of us to anyone, even your father.” He whispered, staring back into her eyes, his face angry. He turned around, and thrust Elijah out to her brother.  
“Her left thigh is injured. Some gutter scum tried to over-take her.” The man said when Elijah’s brother picked her up, then turned away to mount the griffon. As he wrapped his arms around the woman’s waist, he buried his face in the nape of her neck, kissing it softly, before looking back at Elijah. The griffon took off quickly, leaping into the air. Edward, Elijah’s brother, began to carry her into the castle.  
“Edward, who were they?” She asked. Edward did not respond, but he frowned, and quickened his pace.  
“Edward. Tell me who they were.” Elijah said. Still, Edward ignored her question, but began to walk faster than before.  
“Edward! I demand that you tell me who they are! Now!” Elijah demanded, and her brother stood her on her feet, before slapping her across the face.  
“Never talk about them, do you understand?!” He bellowed, before lifting her up again, and carrying her towards the Healer’s hall, where the Royal family’s healers lived.  
A red hand-print flared on Elijah’s face as she glared at Edward, whose face glared ahead. They reached the Healer’s hall, and Elijah was swooned over by five healers. They healed the wound as well as they could, up to the point where the skin had closed and was covered with a scab.  
They began to wrap the mostly healed wound with a gauzy material, when King Henry burst into the room, his eyes glittering like a blue fire. He thundered over to her.  
“Elijah.” He said, glaring down at her. She avoided his gaze, crossing her arms as the healers wound a thin, gauzy material around her thigh.  
“When you are finished here, you will come to my bed chamber. We must talk.” He ordered, then left the room, his heavy boots thudding on the ground. Elijah glared at the floor, while her maid brought her a fresh change of clothes.  
“Your mother sent these down.” She said, unfolding the black dress. Elijah picked it up, the silky material smooth and chilly against her fingers. She sighed.  
“I must?” She asked her maid.  
“You must.” The maid responded, nodding. 

* * *

Elijah stood outside of her father’s chamber The door was slightly ajar, and she could hear her parent’s fighting.  
“You need to control your daughter better Henry! Running out like that on Odette’s death anniversary, in front of everyone, street fighting! She needs control and disicipline, or else she’ll be asking for her own death Henry!” Queen Whitney hissed, glaring at her husband. He walked by the door, standing in front of it. Elijah held her breath to keep from gasping, and backed away from the door slightly.  
“This is the only time she’s ever acted like this Whitney!” Henry said back, running his fingers through his long black hair.  
“You’re the one who allowed her to become a Praetor! People want power, and Elijah has it! A whole entire army under command of a young girl! What will the suitors think?! They’ll be too afraid to even come, knowing that Elijah commands part of an army! And her vice, that Taz! She is stepping out of her ranks, especially with Patrick! We must separate them!” She yelled, and began pacing around the room.  
“That will break Patrick’s heart Whitney. He woud never forgive us.” Henry said, his voice choked and hoarse.  
“Patrick will get over it.” She said. “There are plenty of young women that will suite him and our rank just fine. We are royal, we must act it! Courting a common woman… disgusting!” She exclaimed. “And for Elijah, we must send her to a place where she can not get herself into trouble! We shall send her to Terra Henry! She must learn to behave herself.” Whitney said, her voice cracked and high pitched.  
“She will not stay there. Elijah must return home, but she will bring Princess Aerith with her.” Henry said soothingly. “She will be at home, but with our guest, she’ll behave. Does that please you, my high and mighty one?”  
“Yes.” Whitney snapped. “Elijah must learn to behave herself. Or else I shall send her to the dudgeon myself!” Whitney added, and Elijah gasped. Henry turned towards the door, his face shocked.  
“Oh my… Elijah…” He croaked. Elijah turned and ran down the long hallway, stumbling in the slippers that her mother requested that she wore. She kicked them off, and her feet slapped the cold stone of the castle. She could hear her father running after her, his boots thudding on the floor.  
“Elijah, stop dear! Elijah!” He yelled out after her, but she would not stop running. She quickly ducked into a small alcove. She pressed herself up against the wall, listening as her father’s footsteps thud by, before walking around the alcove.  
One of the walls of the alcove was covered with books, and a small reading sofa was backed against the other wall. Elijah sunk onto the sofa, sighing heavily.  
Suitor.  
The word seemed strange, it seemed forced. Elijah closed her eyes, and the man came to mind. She opened her eyes, and King Henry was staring at the books on the wall.  
“It will do you no good to run and hide again Elijah. I have lived in this castle all of my life, I know the best hiding places.” He said, turning to her.  
“Although… this was one of my favorites.” He said, chuckling.  
“Why does Mother wish that I be sent away Father?” Elijah asked, staring blankly at the wall.  
“Elijah. Your mother only wants what is best for you, and the family. Running away during official ceremonies and fighting in the streets aren't what she feels are the best for you. Elijah, I must ask of you to obey her wishes of going to Terra, and inviting Princess Aerith here. I assure you, this will help me greatly. I can not tell you why, or how, but we need her here.” Henry said, kneeling down next to the sofa, looking her in the eye.  
“Who struck you?” He asked softly, turning her face towards him gently. Elijah stifled a sob.  
“Ed… Edward did… I… had asked him something I should have not asked.” Elijah said, a tear trailing down her face. Henry nodded then turned to leave.  
“Elijah. I will send you out in two days. Please, for your mother’s sake and mine, do not go looking for trouble.” King Henry left the room, while Elijah watched him go, before breaking down and crying. She fell asleep on the sofa in the alcove, dark shadows and distant figures threatening her, while the mysterious man came to her, always saving her, always disappearing as she asked for his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most fragmented, unrelated, crazy, jumble of writing I've ever written before in my life.
> 
> It'll all come together soon though. I'll try to update as much as possible, I promise!


End file.
